All about Seasons 1-2-3
Guardians of light Seasons 1,2,3 ideas Worlds Cartoon: World inside of a TV Fantasy Land: A world of magic, dragons and more. Wild West: -May not be in final version- Pirates: World of pirates and adventure The Fragmented World: After having many worlds destroyed and in ruin, pieces of worlds came together and formed the fragmented world. Demon Realm: The Demon and Preevenants home world Ancient Greek: Filled with Greek mythology and god like beings. Super Heroes: A world where super heroes and villains exist. Toy Land: A world where toys are alive where you are shrunk down, taking place inside a boys home and backyard. China: World of ninjas, etc Apocalypse: A post apocalyptic world trying to rebuild. Atlantis: -May not be in final version- Sci-fi: Dr who crossover Digital World: A virtual world inside of a computer. New York: Home world of Will. Holiday World: A world of holidays like Halloween and Christmas. Spirit Of The Wild: A world of ancient ruins, technology, and nature. Mechanic Town: Home world of Ryan. Characters Will: Just a normal guy from the New York world he eventually learns what it takes to become a hero. Later we find out his dad is actually a hero and he has powers. Ryan: A humanoid zebra from Mechanic Town who always makes new inventions. After his home got destroyed he explored the worlds to find help and found Will and Hunter. Hunter: Currently unknown Dakuhari: The main villain of season 1, A demon who is focused on destroying all worlds for an currently unknown reason. -Ryan's Friend-: A humanoid polar bear who is a friend of Ryan, she survives the destruction of Mechanic Town and comes with Ryan trying to find help. She later gets killed by the demon. Mushroom Man: A mushroom like creature found on The spirit of the wild world. -Spirit Of The Wild main character-: A boy with the powers of many different animals The Dragon: The main villain of the fantasy world Axel: A super hero from the Hero City world, his powers are super strength and speed. Wills father, who found the world of New York met wills mom and fell in love. After wills birth he had to return to his home world which was in chaos due to his absence. Teddy Bear: A teddy bear found in Toy Land. The Samurai: An ally to the 3 heroes in the China World. Preevenant: The main villain of season 2, a one eyed cyclops demon with the power of souls. Devenant: The Demon and the Preevenant resurrected into one being of pure power. The Virus: The main villain of the digital world who took over the admin, he has the power to change and corrupt anything in the world using his keyboard. Admin: The ruler of the digital world. The Old Guardians: Billy the turtle: Will's pet turtle who found his way into his owners hoodie pocket and joined them on their journey across the universe. Thought to have been useless he gets transformed in the final battle into a godzilla like creature Story summary Season 1 World Destroyer: 3 People from separate worlds come together after an unknown force destroys their worlds as they travel through many worlds helping people and finding out who destroyed their worlds. Season 2 Heroes Of The New World: After the ending of The Guardians Of Light this story shows what happened after the battle with the demon and what happened to the heroes. With the team split up and all the worlds restored the dead hero returns but turned evil by the Preevenant, a new demon with the power of souls. Season 3 A New Generation: A few years after the defeat of The Demon and the Preevenant the 3 heroes have gathered heroes from different worlds inspired by their actions to form and train a team of heroes. But The Demon and the Preevenant get resurrected by fusing souls turning into one. Season 4 A Tale From The Past: Origin story of Dakuari, the power of 3 become one and the first guardians. Parody serries: A few episodes from each season parodied Episodes Season 1 Episode 1 Ryan's Introduction/The Beginning: This episode introduces Ryan, The Demon and Ryan's friend. Episode 2 Will's Introduction/The Demon Takes Manhattan: After the destruction of their world Ryan and his friend travel the worlds to find help and come across New York as its being destroyed and find Will. Episode 3 Hunter's Introduction/Three Is A Lucky Number: With Will and Ryan united they set off to find Hunter. Episode 4 Finally United/Lets Be Heroes!: With all the main characters united they set off on helping their first world together as a team, Fantasy Land. Episode 5 The Power Of Magic/The Flaming Beast: After learning how to actually fight and defend their selves they learn magic from the wizard living in a tree. Episode 6 A Pirates Life For Me/Set Sail For Treasure Island: After saving Fantasy Land from the evil dragon they set off onto another adventure full of pirates and booty. Episode 7 Whats Kraken?/The Dark Voyage: Almost to Treasure Island the crew encounters the Kraken and other dangerous creatures. Episode 8 What Is This, A Crossover Episode?/Welcome To The Jungle: With the Kraken slain the heroes set off to a world of nature and find a boy with animal powers. Episode 9 Mushroom Dance/To Bee, Or Not To Bee: Unknown Episode 10 Episode 11 Episode 12 Episode 13 Episode 14 Episode 15 Etc........ Season 2 Episode 1 Where Are They Now?/The Magic Ring: Taking place a month after the ending of season 1 we see our 2 heroes on separate adventures, Hunter looking for a magic ring and Will training to become stronger. Episode 2 Two Is Better Than One/Reunited: After running into each other Will and Hunter become a team again. Episode 3 The Return/I'm Back!: Will and Hunter hear rumors of a lost hero from the war coming from the world of spirit of the wild. Episode 4 Episode 5 Episode 6 Etc...... Season 3 Episode 1 Episode 2 Episode 3 Episode 4 Episode 5 Etc....... History of the series Version 1: The very first version was going to be made on lbp2, it was a movie about me and my other friends sonic fan characters traveling the world to stop a demon who destroyed our house called dakuhari. Version 2: The second version also was going to be made on lbp2, it was about 3 brothers who's dad gets possessed by this venom like demon so they travel the world and dimensions to stop him. Also the very first version of three become one was going to be introduced where they all transform into a giant opposite demon made of light. Version 3: The third version was a roleplay on minecraft. Cringy Version 4: The final version made in dreams, nothing is final yet becuase i keep rewriting and think of new ideas.